Tonight We Murder
by TheAbominableToaster
Summary: PB J Fic. Yaoi, and if you don't like it, guess what? You don't have to read :D Timelines and canon kinda went out the window XD Ah well. /ollies outie


**This is the first fic I've written :3 Please tell me what you think! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Motherfuckin' miracles.

That's what the world had been like.

Before…. Before….

Staring down sadly at his unopened can of Faygo, he couldn't bring himself to say it. Fuck, he couldn't even _think _it.

His drink opened with a small hissing sounds, and foamy bubbles spilled out over his hands, dripping down to the floor. Miracles. They'd used to be so magical, but now he couldn't even get excited about a little motherfuckin' hiss.

Taking a swig of his wicked elixir, he strolled across the room, and picked up one of his slime pies, one that he'd left lying around.

Bringing it up to his lips….

Taking a bite….

But he only needed a small touch of slime to enter his mouth before throwing the whole gog-damned thing to the ground. He watched it shatter, through eyes that were fogging up with tears.

"TaVbRo…." he moaned, pulling his hands through the tangled mess of hair on his head before sinking to the ground, tears clearing tracks in the messy paint adorning his face. "YoU wErE mY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiN bRo! My…" Here he drew in a shuddering breath before burying his head into his arms once more. "mY mAtEsPrIt!"

His shoulder were shaking up and down, and as he wept, memories started to come back to him, things he didn't want to remember… but things that he dreamed about living again.

_It had been one of the longest waits of his motherfuckin' life. He'd been sitting there for what felt like ten sweeps. His legs were bouncing up and down in a mixture of nervousness and excitement, and he kept taking swigs from a bottle of Faygo, stored handily in his sylladex._

_There was a flash of bright light from the centre of the room, as the transportalizer went off. Gamzee's head whipped towards it, and a real smile - instead of his regular dazed one - almost split his face in half as he saw someone running towards him._

_Someone with huge horns resembling a bull's. Someone who was smiling just as much as he was. Someone who was running, for the first time since what felt like forever._

_Someone who he was flushing for._

_"TaVbRo!" Gamzee yelled, standing up and running just as fast towards him._

_The transportalizer flashed again, and as Tavros looked back to see who it was, he tripped over his new feet and went careening over to the hard metal floor of the room._

_Or he would have, if Gamzee hadn't caught him in time._

_"oH,,, uH, hI GAMZEE," the smaller troll stuttered, his cheeks turning a dark shade of orange as he blushed with embarrassment. "sORRY, iT'S JUST THESE NEW LEGS, i-"_

_But his faltering speech was quickly cut off by Gamzee crushing him into a tight hug, carefully leaning his head so that he wouldn't spear Tavros in the face with his horns._

_"YoUr LeGs…" he said, his voice husky with barely restrained tears. But these ones were for joy. "ThEyRe AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN bEtTeR… iT's A mIrAcLe."_

_And as he hauled his bro back up to his new feet, and they smiled, in the way that they only could for each other, he really could believe in miracles. He leaned down, and just before their lips could touch..._

Gamzee was back in his darkened hive, a smashed sopor slime pie next to his tangled legs and his paint smudged haphazardly on his face and arms.

"MiRaClEs…" He let out a laugh that was devoid of any humor. "WhAt hAvE tHeY dOnE fOr Me? hEs GoNe…"

He picked up a horn from the nearby pile, and squeezed the end, a loud honk fanning out from the end. It echoed around the silence of the room for a few fleeting moments before disappearing. He liked that sound.

"HoNk…" he said, quietly, under his breath, a whisper that faded as quickly as it had come.

"honk." he said, but this time it was different.

A strange feeling invaded his body, bringing with it both a death-like calm and a voice. A commanding voice.

Just as suddenly, Gamzee knew what he had to do.

His eyes opened properly, instead of having the hooded look they normally had. He took out his clubs, and twirled them by his sides, a laugh bubbling out, one that sent shivers down even his own spine before he could stop it.

"honk."

"HONK."

"honk."

**_between the battle of pain and hate_**

**_we will wait, but not for our time_**

**_we'll for hate and to take_**

**_too deep..._**

**_tonight_**

**_tonight we murder_**


End file.
